Coming Home
by ariandezra
Summary: An Ezria drabble, post 7x09.


**Hi, everyone! I'm not sure if you remember me, however I've missed writing. After a lot of trepidation, I managed to squeeze out this drabble in order to get back into the swing of things. I think that's pretty much it! I'm formulating ideas for a full length story and hopefully, I should have another something up for you soon, be it another drabble/one shot or something with a little more longevity.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in regards to PLL.**

* * *

 **T** he morning preceding Ezra's text, Aria found herself watching the remaining clouds that continued to hang over Rosewood .The few grey billows that lingered seemed to represent the ending of the previous night's storm and the uncertainty of another potentially brewing on the horizon and given the way that the cogs turn in Aria's head, she couldn't help but see this as a metaphor for the state of her and Ezra's relationship. She had no idea could be waiting for her once Ezra stepped off the plane from Columbia and exited the airport. Sure, their love has been able to withstand anything –rabid stalkers, ex-fiancés, potential children, five years of separation, however she couldn't help but wonder if this is going to be their breaking point.

A sigh passed her lips. Aria had been prone to asking herself that same question time and time again. There hadn't ever been a moment where she'd questioned whether Ezra was the one for her –her _person_ , although the age old saying of star-crossed lovers never ceased to run through her head. _Sometimes, the person you're meant to be with isn't whom you end up with_. Knowing that dissolving their engagement and taking twelve paces backwards was a potential threat made Aria's skin crawl and tears well to her already exhausted eyes. She wanted to believe that everything would be okay, however the already shaky ground Ezra had left on continued to vibrate under her feet with each step.

She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Jason; someone who could vouch that Ezra had never left Aria's heart. Later on in the evening, after her nerves had settled and the power had turned back on, he'd suggested that she have the exact same conversation with Ezra and lay it all out onto the table. Aria didn't want to be _anyone's_ consolation prize, let alone Ezra's. If she wanted to move forwards with him and begin to plan their wedding, provided he wanted to as well, then it was something she needed to talk about. Aria needed the slate to be clean.

After glancing towards the clock on the wall, she made the assessment that it was time to hit the road en route to the airport. The clouds still hadn't cleared and neither had the jumbled mess in Aria's stomach. The ride to the airport wasn't much different. Aria was usually a fan of turning the radio up full blast in order to erase away her problems, at least for a little bit, however no amount of upbeat pop songs could quiet the fear that nagged at her morale. Waiting for his plane to land wasn't any easy. Aria's eyes were glued to the door that the passengers were meant to come out of. She knew that the expression on Ezra's face once he saw her would give her every answer she needed.

And when he finally did exit, with tired eyes and a thick five 'o' clock shadow, Aria's heart began to thump wildly, however not out of nervousness; the mere sight of him always made her heart feel like it was going to jump out of her chest cavity. She wanted to smooth out the wrinkles in Ezra's forehead and quell any frustrations he might have. She wanted to _be there_ for the man she loved. It wasn't until Ezra saw her that Aria's anxiety got the panacea that it had been looking for.

His exhausted blue orbs lit up at the mere sight of her and had this been a cheesy romantic film, he would have dropped his bags and ran towards her. Instead, Ezra kept a firm grip on his duffel and navigated through the stream of people quickly to get to his fiancé. He pulled her into his arms and held her so tight that Aria could feel every ounce of doubt be squeezed out of her system. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and murmured apologies that Aria hadn't even asked for. And mostly importantly, he was **home** , which was all Aria had asked for.


End file.
